NEAL AT BAT
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: A new case for Peter and Neal to solve involving the theft and forgery of Baseball cards. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to USA.
1. Chapter 1

**NEAL AT BAT1**

By Peppe1951

**Summary: **A new case for Peter and Neal to solve involving the theft and forgery of Baseball cards. **Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** White Collar belongs to USA.

**A/N:** This Story is from an idea and request of BunBunBabe. Thank you for your input.

**Chapter 1**

Neal had his feet up on Agent Burke's desk once again with his eyes shut catching a catnap while he waited for Peter to arrive. Peter walked in a minute later reading from the folder of their newest case. He easily knocked Neal's feet from his desk and waiting the excon as he hurriedly took his seat.

"Wake up, buddy," called Peter, "we have a new case." Peter didn't even reprimand Caffrey for his feet on his desk since he knew it would do no good and he realized that Neal did it mainly to annoy him like a younger brother would do to his big brother. Peter hadn't realized it but in the short time since Neal had been released into his custody the distinction of ex con and FBI agent had swiftly changed to an into a brotherly relationship, with Peter thinking of Neal more as a kid brother and Neal considered Peter the big brother he never had.

"I wasn't sleeping; I was just resting my eyes," declared Neal as he looked alertly at his friend. "A new case? I hope it won't be as boring as the last."

"It won't," assured Peter as he handed the folder over to Neal to read. "You are familiar with Justin Scott?"

"Yes…he's the founder of the Grande Museum in the Plaza District; it is mentioned that he has exhibits to rival even the Louvre in France," replied Neal interestedly. "Was something stolen there?"

"Nope, but at his residence…stolen and forgeries left in their place. It seems he has a collection of something he values quite highly…the report doesn't really say what it is only that the collection is worth three or four million dollars. We are to check it out immediately," added Peter as he grabbed his jacket and while Neal scrambled to grab his hat on the way out.

The Scott residence was located in one of Manhattan's Gated Community's most elegant neighborhoods, Gramercy Park. "Gramercy is one of those neighborhoods that define their vision of the city's classy, moneyed elite; women with tiny dogs and expensive manicures stroll the sidewalks, and the park itself is gated - with only those lucky enough to live in a building facing onto the park being given keys - proving that it's something worth locking up," Neal read from the folder describing the place where Justin Scott called home. "If something was stolen from here then the thief was special indeed."

"You just be sure that no one looks in your direction when any suspects are discussed," remarked Peter seriously. "I don't want to even hear that this looks like something Neal Caffrey might pull."

"I didn't do it," replied Neal, "If you are asking."

"I'm not asking until we learn what was taken," replied Peter as they drove up and parked outside Gramercy Park.

All it took was for Peter to flash his badge for them to be ushered into the residence of Justin Scott with the man himself answering the door. "Agent Burke, I'm so glad you could come…and who is this?" asked Scott of Neal.

"This is my consultant, Neal Caffrey," replied Peter hesitantly.

"Caffrey? Why does that name sound familiar," asked Scott as he shook Neal's hand. Then recognition came and he stated, "You are the one that jumped from the fourth floor to escape…and he is your consultant?"

"Neal was framed for that crime; we proved it and he was cleared," explained Peter tightlipped.

"He was in prison before he was released to your custody earlier…he became a consultant to help catch others like him; if my memory doesn't fail me. How is that working out?"

"Great…he has helped us solve several crimes," praised Peter.

"I see…well, let's hope you didn't have anything to do with my theft, shall we," Scott said disapprovingly.

Neal only glared at him; he hated to be accused, even off handedly, for something he didn't do, and nodded.

"What exactly was stolen, Mr. Scott?" asked Peter formally.

"My most prized possession…my Baseball Card Collection!"

"Your Baseball Collection!" repeated Neal in shock. "You've got to be kidding….that is worth three or four million dollars?"

"Neal!" scolded Peter, "some cards can be very expensive, Neal; depending on the card, the age of the card and the rarity of that card," explained Peter to Neal's amazement.

"Really?" Neal asked as he looked at Justin Scott, who nodded with amusement.

"Well, if nothing else this proves that you weren't the one responsible in their theft, young man," commented Scott, "you definitely wouldn't steal something you do not believe to be valuable."

"See, I told you that I didn't do it," Neal said again.

"Just what cards were taken Mr. Scott?" asked Peter as he got out his notebook to take notes.

"I have a list ready for you Agent Burke," replied Scott as he handed over a page listing the cards taken.

Peter's eyebrows went up as he recognized the names of the cards and the amount each card was worth. "You have the Gretzky T206 Honus Wagner card?" Peter asked in awe.

"Yep," replied Scott with a smile," and the T210 Old Mill Joe Jackson card as well."

"W-who were they?" asked Neal curious.

"Only two of the most expensive baseball cards of all times," replied Peter. "The Wagner card was sold at auction for 2.6 million dollars and the Jackson card went for $200,000."

"I paid 2.8 million for the Wagner card," corrected Scott with pride.

Neal looked at the man with an expression of disbelief, "You paid that much for a couple of baseball cards?"

Scott nodded and added, "the others on the list didn't cost as much as those two but they are costly too and they mean something to me beyond their monetary value. I've been a Yankee fan for some time and so the cards of Babe Ruth and Micky Mantle mean a lot to me so I also have the 1961 Topps Dice Game Mickey mantle baseball card that I bought for

$90, 000 and the Babe Ruth's card that I paid $500,000; and I also have two Ty Cobb cards that sold for $200000 collectively; so you can see my collection is easily worth three to four million and have been insured for that amount as well. Although I will be reimbursed for the amount I really rather have my cards back."

Neal only nodded his head numbly; he had never in his wildest dreams considered something like baseball cards to have such value. "You said something about forgeries been left in their place…how do you know for sure that they are forgeries?"

"Come and see. I have detailed photographs of my cards taken for insurance. Compare them with what was taken and you can see the differences quite clearly," replied Scott as he led them over to where the collection had been displayed and handed Neal the photographs to compare them with. Once Neal saw the pictures next to the cards left he could easily see the differences. "I see what you mean…the forgeries are good and if you didn't have the photographs to compare them with you would be hard pressed to see any differences but next to the pictures the differences are easy to spot," declared Neal as he handed them over to Peter.

Once Peter had seen them he agreed and asked, "you say that this theft must have taken place this weekend? Where were you while this was taking place?"

"My grandson, Tommy, and I were attending a Baseball Memorabilia convention in Chicago. We left late Friday evening and returned Sunday afternoon. I bought him some baseball cards so he could start collecting and follow in my footsteps. He was interested in the newer players; Tommy is only nine," explained Scott proudly.

"Was there anyone here?"

"Only the staff, whom have been with me for years. My wife took the opportunity to visit with our daughter, my grandson's mother. The last thing I did was to remove the cards from their display and lock them up in my safe where I was sure they would be safe," explained Scott.

"Can we see the safe?" asked Peter.

Scott agreed and showed them the massive safe where his valuable baseball cards had been left. Neal approached it, putting on gloves before he touched it. He scrutinized it quite closely looking for any obvious signs of breaking into before saying, "if they broke in they had to have the combination. There are no signs of tool marks anywhere."

"Who has that combination Mr. Scott?" asked Peter.

"Only me," replied Scott," although I do have it written down in case my wife or lawyer need to get in and I'm not available, but it is hidden and only my wife knows where."

"We need to talk to your wife and see if she inadvertently let something slip about its location that led someone to find and use it."

"It's not possible; I called her as soon as I realized they had been stolen; she assures me that she has kept out secret…she knows how much those cards mean to me and their value. I assure you that she has done nothing to allow those cards to be stolen!" declared Scott firmly.

Neal and Peter exchanged a look but wisely aid nothing. "Mr. Scott I mean no disrespect; I'm only trying to locate your stolen objects," assured Peter carefully.

Justin Scott nodded his understanding, "I understand that Agent Burke and I've been racking my brain on how this has happened. I'll do anything I can to help you."

"Can you give me a list of your and your wife's activities for the last two weeks, no matter how important or minute they might be? Maybe we can find a connection that will lead us to your cards?" asked Peter.

"I'll do it at once; won't you be seated while I get your information…and can I get you something to drink while you wait?" he asked graciously.

"No, that won't be necessary," assured Peter as they watched their host leave.

Scott returned about fifteen minutes later with several sheets of paper listing both his and his wife's appointments for the last two weeks. "I don't know if you will learn anything from this but if it helps I'm only too happy to oblige."

Peter took it and said, "We will keep in touch and hopefully discover what happened and return your items," and with that he and Neal left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Peter would you mind stopping at the public library; I want to get some books to help me with this case?" asked Neal quietly.

"I can only give you a few minutes; then we need to get on these names and check them out," replied Peter as he changed direction and headed to the downtown branch, the one closet to June's.

"That will be fine; I'm sure I can find what I'm seeking and if I can't I'll ask for help," Neal assured his friend as Peter pulled in the parking lot and stopped. Neal jumped out and ran inside. He was only gone about fifteen minutes when he reappeared carrying several books.

"What did you borrow?" asked Peter interested.

Neal showed him the titles he had checked out and Peter was impressed. "I see that Justin Scott has opened up a whole new world for you on Baseball Cards…just see that you don't use that interest illegally," he warned.

"Peter, I just want information on how to recognize the forgeries in this field…and maybe these books will help," assured Neal as he opened one and browsed as they drove back. What he didn't tell Peter was that he also wanted to see if he could forge a baseball card and if he could maybe he could use it as a means into learning who might have the Justin Scott collection? He knew he had to keep it from Peter because he knew that his friend wouldn't approve of his illegal way of gathering information.

The books Neal checked out were 2010 Standard Catalog of Baseball Cards, considered to be the best baseball card collector's resource; The Card: Collectors, Con Men, and the True Story of History's Most Desired Baseball Card, a book about the Honus Wagner card that was stolen from Justin Scott and Mint Condition: How Baseball Cards Became an American Obsession. With these books Neal hoped to learn enough to be able to talk shop with the best of them when he tried to pass of his "counterfeit cards" for genuine in a sting to locate the stolen cards of Justin Scott.

"Just leave the books in the car, Neal," ordered Peter as they parked, "we have some names to run down."

Neal nodded but brought in the Standard Catalog of Baseball Cards just in case he found some free time. He wanted to get started on his plan as soon as possible. He would have to ask Mozzie for some help; the little man seemed to have knowledge in all things counterfeit and he bet he knew something on baseball cards as well.

The rest of the day they pored over the names and appointments the Scotts' had for the days preceding the theft with little success until Neal happened to notice that they both had frequent a dentist that seemed to set of bells for Neal; Dr. Dennis Stanton. That name sounded familiar to the young con and he wanted to check him out personally.

"Peter, Dr. Stanton sounds familiar to me but I can't put a finger on why; if you don't mind I would like to check him out," requested Neal.

"There is nothing that stands out when we checked him for priors," read Peter as he looked in the folder with his name on it. "What are you planning?" he asked suspiciously.

"I was going to go and see him; I thought that I could be complaining of a toothache and see if he could see me?" replied Neal.

"And if he does see you but finds nothing wrong; he could get suspicious."

"I'll tell him that the tooth must be sensitive; I've had that before…and the symptoms sometimes are similar," explained Neal convincingly.

Peter thought it over before nodding his approval. "Where is his office located?"

"Downtown…not all that far from June's to be exact," replied Neal surprisingly. He hadn't realized that he was that close to his living quarters.

"Go ahead, but be careful," replied Peter as he watched his friend and partner grab his hat and leave.

Neal made good time and soon was walking into the doctor's office. He walked up to the receptionist and complained that his tooth was hurting asking if he could see the dentist.

"My tooth is hurting, can I see Dr. Stanton," requested Neal?

"And your name is?" asked Amy Wilkes, or so the name plate said.

"Neal Caffrey," Neal replied truthfully.

"Mr. Caffrey, how did you learn of us?" Amy asked as she got a form for Neal to fill out.

"Phone book," Neal replied wincing, as he tried to see the fact that he was hurting to the receptionist.

"You are in luck, we just had a cancellation. I just need you to feel out this sheet and then we can see about taking care of your pain," she said as she handed him the sheet of questions.

Neal took it and glanced over it swiftly before taking a seat and started to fill it out. He gave pertinent, but false information for most of the questions before handing it back to Amy with a smile. "I don't have insurance but will a credit card do as payment?" he asked with a smile.

"That should do nicely Mr. Caffrey. Wait here while I see if the doctor can see you now," she replied as she left the waiting area.

Neal took a seat as he looked around the office. He noticed some magazines and got up to see what was offered. He noticed that there were several featuring baseball and collecting baseball cards; 'this is interesting,' he thought to himself as he heard his name being called.

"The doctor will see you now," Amy informed him as she held the door open for him to follow her to the examination room. He hastily took a seat in the chair and waited knowing he should be able to pump the doctor for information now that he saw that he had an interest in collecting baseball cards.

"Mr. Caffrey, how can I help you," boomed the voice of the dentist as he walked in drying his hands.

"My tooth hurts," lied Neal. "It started last night and hasn't lightened up since. I took some Aleve and that helped a bit but hasn't stopped it any," Neal continued to explain.

"Well open wide and let me see what I can find," replied the dentist as he took a look inside. He checked each tooth and tapped a few with his pick casing Neal to since in spite of himself.

"Over all your teeth look to be good shape although I do think a couple may have the start of a cavity. An x-ray will be need to rule it out, so if you will just hold still we can get that out of the way," and soon Neal found himself set up for an x-ray. Dr. Stanton was an efficient dentist and soon had the

x-ray taken and sent off to be developed his assistant, MS Sue Barton and while she was handling that Dr. Stanton began to clean Neal's teeth. It was during that time that they started a conversation that Neal was able to lead to the topic of baseball cards.

"While I was waiting to see you today, I notice that you had several magazines on baseball card collecting. Do you collect baseball cards, doc,"

asked Neal easily?

"Oh, yes; I've been collecting ever since I was a boy. The came in packages of gum; by the time I was a teen I had several shoe boxes filled with them. Use to go to the conventions and trade some for others…it was a very enjoyable hobby…please spit," he said as he instructed Neal to spit out what was in his mouth. Neal complied and asked quickly,

"What is your most valuable card, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I just acquired a Ty Cobb card that I have been looking for some time," replied the doctor happily.

"Was it expensive?" Neal asked as he sought further information. One of the cards Justin Cobb had stolen was a Ty Cobb and he wondered if it was the same one.

"It was too me…I paid $500.00 for it. I know some collectors who would consider that to be a drop in the bucket but for me that was a lot. do you collect Mr. Caffrey," he asked in return.

"Well, to be honest with you I never thought much about them being worth that much as compared to a lovely painting but the more I look into it the more I feel that it would be an interesting hobby to invest in," Neal replied earnestly.

"You see it as an investment then and not for the enjoyment of the sport of baseball, then?"

"Yes, and I would be willing to pay for a valuable card that I could use as that investment…do you have any suggestions?"

"There are so many…but I would say that if you ever got your hands on a well preserved Babe Ruth card you would have an investment to be proud of," he replied as his assistant came back with the x-ray and handed it to Stanton.

"I'm afraid that I was right Mr. Caffrey, you do have two small cavities that need to be taken care of…but they shouldn't have been the cause of your pain. My best guess is that you have sensitive teeth and need to brush with toothpaste made just for that…but for now lets see about taking care of those cavities, shall we," he explained as he quickly injected Neal with a numbing agent in several places before Neal could even say no.

Peter looked up as Neal approached and frowned, "Where have you been…it's been two hours since you left. Did you learn anything?"

"Yes," mumbled Neal through numbed lips, "that I had the beginning of two cavities that the doctor had to fix. He gave me shots to numb my mouth," he continued to complain as he sat down wearily in Peter's office.

Peter was hard pressed not to smile at Neal's discomfort and had to hide the smile as he asked once again, "Did you learn anything?"

"Yes, Dr. Stanton collects baseball cards. He had magazines in his waiting room of the hobby and that he just recently acquired a Ty Cobb baseball card; only he said he only paid $500.00 for it. I don't know if that was the truth or not," replied Neal as he dabbed his mouth with his handkerchief to prevent the saliva from escaping.

"I'll have Jones look further into the dentist. Why don't you go home; it will be some time before your mouth is back to normal. I can drop you off if you like," Peter offered.

"Thanks, it will give me time to read more on the subject of baseball cards," replied Neal as he followed Peter to the car. 'And more time to try my hand at counterfeiting one,' he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As soon as Neal arrived home he was on the phone with Mozzie, "What do you know about baseball cards?"

"That they can be just as valuable as some paintings," Mozzie replied carefully. "Why do you ask?"

"Out new case concerns a baseball card collection that was recently stolen. Collectively the cards are worth three to four million dollars. Do you know anything about where they might be found?"

"I have heard of a place that sells baseball cards….its more of a no question asked about where they came from…maybe the cards you are looking for might turn up there. What cards were stolen?" Mozzie asked.

Neal told him and Mozzie said he would check the place out and get back to him. With that done Neal grabbed one of the books he had gotten from the library and settled down on his bed and read. He discovered a lot of facts about cars and which ones were always being looked for. He looked carefully at some before he got his art supplies out and started to copy one. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't even hear Mozzie as he came in until he felt a smack to his backside and the accusing voice saying, "You aren't supposed to be doing this any more!"

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Neal cried as he automatically tried to rub the sting away.

"Neal, the Suit will wear you out if he even thinks you are doing this…you are supposed to be reformed," Mozzie scolded as he took a closer look at what he was doing.

"Babe Ruth…good forgery; what are you going to do with it?"

"Try and pass it as real at that place you were telling me about," replied Neal as he took his colored pen in hand.

"And if you can't they will hurt you worse than Peter will…they take this seriously," argued Mozzie.

"Then I will offer my services to them to counterfeit others they can sell…they will hire me, you will see," argued Neal.

"Peter isn't going to be happy…he's trying to keep you out of prison and here you are trying your best to return," argued Mozzie.

"Moz, It will work out…especially when I sign it in Babe's own hand," assured Neal.

"No! I will not help you go back…either promise me that you will decease or I will tell Peter," threatened Mozzie.

That got Neal's attention and he stopped at once and stared at his friend. "It bothers you this much?"

"Yes!"

Neal sighed and then took up his counterfeit card and tore it in half. "Okay, you win; I'll try something else. Now what did you find out?" he asked sincerely.

Mozzie looked carefully at his friend trying to read him before he started to talk. "It is called the Stadium Card Shop and it sells baseball cards to the public for a reasonable price…that is upfront; but in the back they have a business that deals with the cards that may or may not be stolen…they aren't saying and if the buyer doesn't care then they will sell the cards to them. You need a password to get in…the password is 'Gretzky'. No one would think of a hockey star as a password for a baseball shop," explained Mozzie.

"Did you go in the back and have a look around?"

"I did but they didn't have any of the cards you told me about and I left telling them that they didn't have what I was interested in. I did tell them that I was interested in one of the Ty Cobb's that was stolen and that I would check back later," Mozzie added.

"Thanks Mozzie; I'll pass that all on to Peter and see if we can get a sting going up and raid it later," Neal said warmly hoping that he had fooled his friend into believing that he wasn't going to try anything. "Do you want to stay for supper," Neal asked?

"No, but maybe we can have lunch tomorrow," Mozzie declined as he headed for the door.

"I'll meet you at our deli tomorrow around lunch tomorrow," agreed Neal as he watched Mozzie leave. He waited a few minutes before getting up and locking the door. "Sorry Mozzie, but my way will be quicker," as he picked up his art tools and started again.

By the time Neal morning came Neal had not only finished the card but had singed it in Babe Ruth's own hand. He was quite proud of it but knew he had to let age it so it would be believable when he try to pass it later. He would handle that part of the process after work this day and hopefully would be able use it as a bargaining tool for his entrance into the world of counterfeiting baseball cards. He only had time to get ready for work or Peter would get suspicious and that was something he didn't want to happen.

"How are you feeling today, Neal?" asked Peter as he drove off.

Neal yawned before answering, "mouth feels find but I didn't sleep well last night," Neal confessed.

"Oh, why?"

"I read into the night one of the books I got yesterday; it was just a fascinating read that I couldn't put it down and I'm afraid that I feel asleep late that night," lied Neal.

Peter looked up for a second during that monologue to catch an expression of Neal's that had him curious if that was the actual truth but decided that he must have read it wrong and looked back at the road.

Neal had decided not to mention what Mozzie had told him the night before about Stadium Baseball Shop; he would keep that to himself until he had learned all he could and then he would pass on all of it to Peter and they would go on with the sting; but first he wanted to see if he could locate the stolen baseball cards alone to prove to Peter and the FBI that he could so when Peter asked him if Mozzie had found anything out he only said, "He hasn't gotten back to me yet; I guess he is still searching," and moved on to another subject…Dr. Stanton.

"Did Jones find out anything further about Dr. Stanton?"

"Only that his bank account has had several large deposits of late. We are keeping our eyes on him for the time being in hopes that he might lead us further on in the case. If he some how got information from the Scott's without their knowledge," replied Peter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was on the fourth day that Neal attempted to pass his counterfeit card off at the Stadium Baseball Shop; fortunately for Neal, Mozzie was there and witnessed the attempt and what happened next.

Mozzie had been keeping an eye out on the shop and was dismayed when he saw Neal and head straight for the back room.

"Gretzky," Neal whispered and was rewarded with the door opening. Mozzie had to wait a few minutes before he too used the password and slipped in. It only took him a moment to realize that Neal had lied to him earlier and he was over his head with the Simon Brothers, the ones who owned the shop. Mozzie watched as his friend was grabbed and held tightly as the brothers walked over with Neal's counterfeit card in their hand.

"Where did you get this?" John Simmons asked menacingly.

"I bought it at auction," bluffed Neal, "I paid $19,000 for it."

"Liar!" snarled John as he slugged Neal in the stomach. "This is a counterfeit card; now where did you get it?"

Neal struggled to breathe and finally gasped with a "I made it," as soon as his breath came back.

John hit him again in the stomach as he snarled, "and you sold it to one of my dealers as authentic…that my friend is going to cost you," he said as he growled,

"Take him around the back and teach him what it means to try and take advantage of me!"

It was then that Mozzie hurried out of the back room and into the streets where he made a hurried call to Elizabeth. He didn't have Peter's number but knew his wife could get to him quicker than he could. "El, Neal's in trouble…get your husband to come to 37thStreet, around the back as fast as he can…Neal's about to be beaten for trying to pass a counterfeit baseball card. The name of the place is Stadium Baseball Shop…hurry!" he cried before hanging up.

Peter made excellent time and within fifteen minutes he had arrived with Jones and hurried to the back of the store. What he saw gave him pause but fortunately for only a minute before he cried, "FBI!" and the people holding Neal released him as he slumped to the ground.

"We were just teaching him a lesson, officer," cried the one doing the beating. "We caught him trying to pass a counterfeit card," he added as he handed Peter the card in question.

"We'll take it from here...scram," Peter cried as he holstered his weapon and moved to Neal's side; soon the men left leaving Jones and himself the only ones with Neal.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked with concern.

Neal nodded unable to speak just yet, he had taken several blows to the stomach area and he was winded. Peter helped him up and after glancing at Jones said, "Let's get you out of here and have you checked out."

It wasn't until they were in the safety of the car that Peter exploded, "What in the hell were you thinking…going in there alone and without back up and trying to pass a counterfeit card, to boot. Are you trying to be sent back?"

"I thought I could offer them my services as a forger and eventually they would lead me to the stolen cards. Mozzie has it on good authority that stolen cards do exchange hands in the back room," explained Neal.

"And where did you get the counterfeit card?"

"I made it," mumbled Neal.

"What was that; I didn't quite hear that?" asked Peter.

"I made it," Neal said louder.

The effect was instantaneous as Peter slammed on the brakes and turned around angrily, "YOU MADE IT?" That's it…we are going to have the mother of all discussions just as soon as I let Jones off," Peter vowed.

"Peter!" cried Neal; he didn't want anyone to know what that meant but looking Jones in the eyes he knew that the Agent already knew. "You told him?" he accused Peter.

"Neal, nobody told me; I figured it out on my own," Jones assured the young con, "and after seeing you in action today, I can understand why Peter has picked it to discipline you…you deserve it. Peter I won't say a thing that might get Neal sent back just as long as you make sure he doesn't do something this stupid ever again."

"Oh, don't worry…when I'm finished with him he'll be too sore to move for the rest of the week and won't be able to," Peter promised as he pulled over to let Jones out. "Tell Hughes that we are running down a lead and will return as soon as possible."

By the time Neal and Peter arrived at the Burke's Mozzie had been waiting an hour and had worked himself up to such a degree that he was ready to explode and as soon as Neal walked in he did just that.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Mozzie yelled at Neal as he gave him the once over checking him for injuries like any father would.

"Is he hurt?" Mozzie turned to Peter to ask as soon as he walked in.

"Nope…that is why we are late getting home. I took him by the hospital so they could check him out; he has no broken bones but will be sore around the midriff for a few days due to the pounding he received," explained Peter wearily.

"You are sure…he's not hurt?" Mozzie asked again.

"No, he's not hurt," repeated Peter.

"Well, he's going to be…real soon," replied Mozzie as he looked sternly at Neal. "Neal do you remember when you were twelve and you lied to me causing you to almost get caught by the police," began the small and furious man.

Neal thought for a moment as that memory did come back, "yes and boy were you mad."

"Do you remember what I told you I would do if you ever lied to me again; especially if it could lead you to endanger your life?"

Peter watched with apt fascination as the expression on Neal's face suddenly turned to one of terror as that memory returned quickly.

"Mozzie, I was twelve at the time; you can't be seriously considering to actual follow through with that threat," asked Neal with horror and when Mozzie nodded he continued to plead,

"Mozzie…look I'm sorry; I won't lie to you again…look Peter is going to punish me for this anyhow…there is no need for you to do it, too," begged Neal as he looked pleadingly at Mozzie.

Mozzie paused as he looked at Peter, "You going to spank him for this?"

"Oh, yeah…severely," promised Peter.

Mozzie considered Peter's promise before moving closer to Peter and whispering something that only Peter could hear. They discussed the options a few minutes longer before Mozzie turned to Neal.

"We have decided to both spank you, Neal. I'm going to start it and Peter is going to finish up with his belt. I guarantee that you will think twice before doing something so stupid again. Neal you could have been sent back to prison for this," explained Mozzie as he moved to his friend's side.

"Mozzie… Peter…not both of you…please!" cried Neal.

It was then that Elizabeth arrived after walking the dog; "Honey, you're home…and I see that you brought Neal with you…that's good; Mozzie's been waiting to see you. I thought I would take a few minutes to walk the dog," Elizabeth continued to talk not taking in the tenseness in the air.

Neal took the opportunity to appeal to Elizabeth for help out of this predicament he had gotten himself in. "El, you got to help me…Peter and Mozzie want to punish me," he said pitiful.

El looked at Neal before glancing at both Mozzie and Peter. "Is this true? You both are going to punish Neal?"

"Oh, yeah," replied Peter firmly.

"Well, that doesn't seem fair…what did he do to deserve this type of treatment?" El asked simply.

Peter and Mozzie exchanged a glance deciding who would go first in explaining; and just as Peter was about to open his mouth Neal blurted out,

"All I did was try and find out who was dealing in stolen baseball cards and things got a bit out of hand…and now they want to spank me," he explained indignantly; hoping that his explanation would bring El on his side.

"PETER! Is this true?" she asked angrily; "I would think that you would want to thank Neal not spank him."

"El you are not hearing the whole story; only Neal's version of it. Mozzie why don't you start it off and tell El what happened the other night when you paid Neal a late night visit," requested Peter.

"I found Neal in the process of making a counterfeit baseball card…a Babe Ruth card to be exact. When I confronted him over it he promised that he would destroy the card and tell Neal what I had discovered earlier about the Stadium Baseball Shop. He did destroy the card and in front of me but he told Peter nothing and after I left he must have done another. He waited a couple of days before he tried to pass it off as authentic at the shop and was caught…I just happened to be there and saw everything and made a hurried call to Peter who arrived in time to save Neal from a serious beating…don't you think he deserves to be punished…by the both of us?" he asked El," he asked seriously.

El turned slowly to Neal and asked, "Is this true?" and when he didn't answer; she repeated it, "IS THIS TRUE, NEAL?"

"Well, when you put t like that…yes, it is true; but I only meant to help solve the crime," Neal said as an explanation.

"And why are you going to punish him, dear?" she asked her husband.

"Because if I hadn't gotten there in time, Neal could have been seriously hurt and most likely on his way back to prison for forgery and I wouldn't have been able to stop it and he withheld pertinent information from me," explained Peter.

"NEAL! I'm ashamed of you…you know better…I guess a repeat performance is in line for you," El scolded before turning to Mozzie to say.

"Wait I have something for you," and darted into the kitchen returning only a minute later carrying a wooden spatula in her hand. "Here use this one him; I found that it worked wonders on him earlier when I tanned his backside," El explained as she handed the kitchen utensil out to the agitated man.

"EL!...NOT THAT!" cried Neal with horror. When Elizabeth used t on him he couldn't sit comfortably for days.

Mozzie turned to Neal with the spatula and said, "She used this on you? Really?"

"Yes…and it hurts…please don't use that on me," he pleaded.

"How long did he behave after you busted his butt?" Mozzie asked bluntly.

El looked at Peter for a minute as she thought, "I guess he was on good behavior for at least a month," looking at Peter for his agreement. Peter nodded his agreement.

"Then I'm using it…dome on Neal lets get this over with so Peter can take over," ordered Mozzie as he advanced on his friend.

"EL…Please!" Neal pleaded.

Elizabeth looked at the younger man, who she had quickly considered to be the kid brother of her husband and frowned before replying, "I'm sorry Neal, but I think you deserve it. This latest stunt of yours could have gotten you seriously hurt and more importantly it could have sent you back to prison for life…that just isn't a good trade for what you did. I know that after Mozzie and Peter finish with you the latest thing on your mind will be doing something wrong," she explained as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you coming quietly or am I going to have use force?" Mozzie asked the younger man.

"Mozzie, why don't you carry out your discussion in Neal's room upstairs," instructed Peter as he nodded towards the stairs and watched as the two moved up the stairs slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

"Honey, I feel so sorry for Neal…he's about to get two spankings in one day; can't you give him some slack and not punish him immediately," implored El.

"El," Peter said as he gave his wife a look…

"Look I know he deserves them but he won't be able to go back to work for days if you both give him what he deserves," pleaded Elizabeth.

Peter started to reply when they heard cries coming from upstairs and he said, "I'll think about it…that's the best I can say for now," as they continued to hear Mozzie discuss with Neal why he shouldn't have lied to him.

**(Upstairs)**

As soon as Neal and Mozzie entered the guest room Mozzie said, "I'm sorry I have to do this, Neal but you leave me no recourse."

"Mozzie, you don't have to do it at all…just hit the bed and I'll yell out; Peter and El won't be the wiser and I'll be able to sit comfortably in a couple of days," pleaded Neal.

"NEAL!" chided Mozzie as he motioned to be back of the room. "I think that if you were to bend over that desk, I can get started."

Neal looked at Mozzie with pleading eyes before he slowly turned and walked back to the desk.

"Drop the pants, Neal; I want to make an impression on you that lying to me isn't an option and neither is endangering your life," ordered Mozzie sternly.

"MOZZIE! You can't be serious," cried Neal as he looked in horror at his friend.

"I'm serious Neal…do it now or I will be adding licks!"

Neal gave one last look before doing as he was ordered and then he leaned over the desk dressed with his suit pants at his ankles. He felt Mozzie approach before feeling the first lick as it Mozzie slammed that spatula hard against his backside.

"OWWWW! Mozzie not so hard," yelped Neal as he started to turn around to confront his friend only he never got the chance as Mozzie brought the makeshift paddle down again and again against his backside.

"OWWWW….OWWWWW….OWWWWW…OWWWWW…OWWWW

MOZZIEEEE!" Neal yelled as Mozzie put lick after lick on the same area before moving to a new area and repeating the licks. He soon had a rhythm going that brought Neal quickly to tears as his backside began to burn. Mozzie continued his assault until he had covered Neal's backside twice and had his friend sobbing and trembling in place before throwing the spatula down and pulling Neal into a hug as he helped him to the bed.

"Come on Neal, lie down and rest for now," he said kindly as he helped him to lie facedown on the bed. "I'm so sorry I had to do that; but I can't just sit by and let your recklessness lead you back to prison."

"I-I'm sorry M-Mozzie," Neal said brokenly as he closed his eyes to the pain in his butt.

When the yelling stopped upstairs El and Peter looked at each other waiting for Mozzie to make an appearance. Peter had decided to check on Neal before he would make a decision on whether to continue with his belt.

"How is he Moz?" asked El as Mozzie came down the stairs.

"Sore; I have never taken such a strong approach in disciplining him before. When he was a boy a smack or two would usually do but he has never put me in such a position that I felt that I needed to be harsher with him…that is until today," Mozzie explained quietly.

Peter nodded as he started up the stairs to check on the younger man. He had only gotten half way when Mozzie added, "Don't give him another spanking now…he's not going to be able to take it. I left him on the bed; he's asleep…cried himself to sleep."

Peter nodded again but continued on as El reached out to Mozzie and said, "He only wants to check on him…he's going to delay his second spanking until later…after he has recovered from yours."

That seemed to reassure the small man and he smiled his thanks. "Can I fix you a cup of coffee while we wait for Pete to return?"

Peter walked quietly into the guest room, or as he liked to consider it "Neal's room." The young con had gradually become family to his wife and him. The guest room was only one change they had made to incorporate Neal into the family and Neal had felt so part of the family that he had brought over several suits as well as other clothing. The other change was when Neal became the younger brother Peter never had and vice versa and now it was big brother Peter who came to check on the his kid brother's condition after having his butt busted by his surrogate father, Mozzie.

Peter looked into the room from the doorway as saw that Neal was still sleeping. Mozzie had taken Neal's suit off and he was resting clad in only his boxers and t-shirt. Peter had no intention on disturbing him until he heard Neal called out, "P-Peter?"

"I'm here, Neal," replied Peter as he edged closer to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling….I never knew that Mozzie had it in him to punish me like that," groaned Neal as he attempted to roll on his side to see Peter better.

"He cares for you and you scared him with that stunt today. He really only wants you to happy…and out of prison," explained Peter.

"I know…I know; but it is hard to change when I've done it my way for such a long time," cried Neal.

"Yeah…but for you to stay out you need to try and do it my way…the legal way and trust me to help. Now I know that Mozzie tore into you quite severely so I'm postponing our discussion until later…after you have recovered; so lie back down and stay the night…you should be better by morning and then we will find out how the baseball cards were stolen only we will do it my way," declared Peter tenderly as he ruffled Neal's hair.

Neal nodded and laid back down calling out just before Peter left, "Thanks, Peter."

The next morning Neal joined them for breakfast opting to stand while eating instead of sharing their breakfast table. "Still too sore to eat?" El asked sympathetically.

Neal nodded, "I never even suspect that Mozzie could be so efficient with that make shift paddle…I hope he never discovers the ones you have."

"Here let me get you some Aleve, maybe they will help," offered El as she got up to get him the over-the-counter painkiller and a glass of juice to wash it down with.

"Thanks, El," replied Neal as he eagerly downed the two.

"Peter, I don't know if I'm going to be able to sit today; maybe I should just stay here and rest," Neal asked hopefully.

"Nope…cowboy up; you have got to make an appearance so that Jones can't re assured that you were punished sufficiently for your little episode of yesterday. He is covering for you or you would be heading back to prison now," reminded Peter. "Maybe we can go out later in our search for leads."

Neal nodded dejectedly but finished his toast and coffee as he waited for Peter to leave.

"Peter, cut him some slack today," urged El as she kissed him goodbye.

"Don't worry; he'll be fine…and I will," assured Peter as he kissed her back.

"Come on, Neal…we have a full day ahead of us today," and with that the two men left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Neal couldn't wait to get out of the car as Peter parked in the FBI garage. The trip over was painful even though Peter tried to miss the potholes and bumps in the road; it was the sitting for the drive that had been tough on Neal and he vowed that he would be more careful in the future when running his scams; his butt couldn't take much more. He walked slowly into the office and groaned at the thought of sitting for any lengths of time.

He greeted Jones and thanked him in a low voice for all of his help the previous day.

"Just watch yourself, next time Neal," Jones replied as he watched Neal gingerly walk behind Peter as they made their way up the stairs into Peter's office. Jones smiled as he noticed that Neal didn't immediately sit and knew that he had been dealt with sufficiently for his stunt of the day before. He knew that this wouldn't prevent Neal from trying something off the wall again but also knew that it would be in the future since he was way to sore to try anything now and returned to his computer as he searched for information on the baseball card heist.

For the rest of the morning Neal tried to stay on his feet as much as he could. He volunteered for anything that kept him mobile or upright. He brought coffee or searched for files or ran any type of errand. Neal didn't care what he did just as long as it didn't include sitting, although that plan of action did make him tired. After the first few hours Neal ached to be able to sit but whenever he tried the pain in his backside convinced him that standing was best for now.

Peter kept half an eye on his friend and after watching him throughout the morning decided that he had to step in and give him some relief. "Neal," he called the next time Neal breezed through, "I've got an appointment to talk to a Mr. Stevens with the Baseball Memorabilia Shop. He feels that he might have some information for us…some rumors he has heard about the collection that was stolen." Neal paused, waiting see if there was more.

"Come, on let's check him out," Peter added and then in a whisper added for Neal's ears only, "I'll let you stretch out on the backseat for the ride over…the shop is located in the Bronx."

"Thanks Peter," murmured Neal as he situated himself in the backseat, "It's a relief not to be on my feet or sitting for a while; Mozzie did too good of a job on my butt yesterday."

"You just rest why you again, buddy. I'll wake you when we get there, if you decide that you want to rest your eyes as well," added Peter with a smile. He knew that Neal had not rested well the night before and he needed his partner to be as sharp as he could for this case.

By the time they had arrived Neal had managed to get a little shuteye and was physically as well as mentally ready. He did wince a bit getting out of the backseat but overall felt quite refreshed as he hurried to catch up with his partner.

"Mr. Stevens," Peter called out as he walked up to an individual behind a counter holding out his badge as he walked, "I'm Agent Burke and this is Neal Caffrey, my consultant. Thanks for agreeing to see us."

"Agent Burke, I'm just glad that I can help you. Justin Scott is a customer of mine and I was so sorry to hear about his theft. He had been so happy when he had required that Honus Wagner card; he said it was the crowning glory of his collection," Stevens began as he led Neal and Caffrey into his office. He motioned for them to be seated, which Peter did at once but Neal opted to stand as he walked around the office admiring his exhibits as a pretense to keep from sitting.

"Mr. Stevens you mentioned on the phone that you have been hearing things concerning the collection…can you enlighten us to what you have heard?" asked Peter seriously.

"I have been asked discretely about all of the cards in that collection…whether I could get my hands on any or if I knew where they could be purchased," replied Stevens.

"Did you know any f these people?" asked Neal.

"A few were former customers of mine but most were strangers; I do have their names though," replied Stevens as he handed a sheet of paper over to Peter. "I thought you would want to know, so I had their names and phone numbers available for you."

Peter took the paper and scanned the list stopping at one name in particular, Dennis Stanton. "I see that a Dennis Stanton came to see you about those cards…would that be the dentist?"

"Yes and a former customer of mine until he kept asking about suspected stolen cards. I told him earlier that I do not deal in stolen baseball memorabilia and if that was all he was interested in to go elsewhere. I guess he must have since he stopped coming to me…except for this last time," Stevens explained.

"Interesting…Neal might have to go back to the doctor about another tooth in pain," Peter thought to himself.

"What was he interested in?"

"He wanted to sell me a Babe Ruth card from that theft, to be exact. I told him that I wasn't interested and he left in a huff; I called you to report it."

"That's great; we will be in touch and if all goes according to plan maybe we will be able to trap him…thanks so much Mr. Stevens," conclude Peter as he shook Mr. Stevens hand and left with Neal.

Peter waited until Neal was situated in the back seat before remarking, "Neal you are going to have to go back to Dr. Stanton about one of your fillings hurting and work into the conversation about being interested in buying that card!"

"Peter…no…the last time it cost me having two cavities filled," argued Neal.

"Tell him that your fillings hurt…just to get to see him. I'm sure that with your smooth tongue you can easily arrange to buy that card. Be sure to set up the exchange for the next day to give us time to get in place and catch him," Peter said ignoring Neal's argument. "I'll arrange it with Hughes," and with that he drove off.

While Neal was trying to come up with an excuse Peter drove him to Dr. Stanton's office and parked out front. "I'll wait for you…go in and do your thing," ordered Peter as Neal got out of the car.

"Peter, I'm too sore to sit," protested Neal as he looked pleading at Peter.

"Cowboy up and get in there…just consider it added incentive to arrange your buy," he added as he motioned for Neal to go.

After giving Peter one more pleading look Neal went into the office and said to the receptionist, "I don't know if you remember me, but I was here the other day complaining of a painful tooth?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Caffrey, I remember you," replied Amy. "Are you still in pain?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I could see the doctor?" asked Neal as he winced for Amy's benefit.

"If you will just have a seat, I'll go and ask the doctor," replied Amy as she motioned to the waiting room.

Neal leaned against the wall so he wouldn't have to sit…the wait wasn't long before Amy returned and said, "Dr. Stanton will be able to see you in about ten minutes; please have a seat."

Neal nodded and sat gingerly in the softest chair he saw but couldn't keep a soft gasp from his mouth as his sore butt made contact with the chair. He noticed that Amy gave him a sympathetic look and he mouthed that it was his tooth that was hurting. Neal let the pain he was feeling to reach his eyes so that he could continue to fool Amy about his supposedly tooth ache.

Not a minute too soon Amy called out, "Mr. Caffrey the doctor will see you now," and Neal quickly hopped up from his chair and followed Amy into the examination room. He sat in the examination chair and groaned; it was then that Dr. Stanton arrived and hearing the groan hurried to his side.

"Mr. Caffrey I'm so sorry that you are still experiencing pain, I would have thought that it would be gone by now," as he reached for his tools.

"I think it is just sensitive, Doc," replied Neal as he tried to keep from squirming. "Can you give me something for the pain?" Neal asked as he saw a way to relieve the pain in his butt.

"Yes, of course…I can give you two Vicodin tablets; they should help and while the medication is taking effect I can examine your teeth again," the doctor said as he quickly gave Neal the painkiller before he took another look at Neal's mouth.

"I must concur with your assessment Mr. Caffrey, you must have sensitive teeth. I recommend that yous tart using Sensodyne Toothpaste and soon that sensitivity will be gone. Was there anything else I can help you with?"

"Well, now that you mention it…I was remembering that you collect baseball cards and wondered if you knew where I could find the 1914 Baltimore News Babe Ruth Baseball card. I understand that it is back on the market again," replied Neal as he gave a sigh of relief…the painkiller was starting to take effect.

Dr. Stanton gave him a look of surprise before murmuring, "I just may have what you are seeking but I can't do it here. Can you come to my home tomorrow night; I live in the Pelham Gardens, Bronx, the street address is

2727 Morgan Avenue?"

"How much are you selling the card for Doc?" asked Neal.

"$50,000.00, and all in cash," replied the doctor as he helped Neal from the chair and walked with him to the waiting room. "I'll see you around nine tomorrow," and with that Neal left the office feeling no pain.

It took a concentrated effort to make it to Peter's car without falling; fortunately for Neal Peter was watching for him and saw what state he was in hurried to get him situated in the vehicle. "What did you do, get him to give you a painkiller for the tooth?"

Neal's goofy smile was explanation enough that Peter drove home with the intention of getting him into bed so he could sleep off the effects of the painkiller.

By the time Neal and Peter returned to work it was four hours later and the painkiller was loosing its effect on Neal. He was no longer dizzy and while his butt still was causing him some pain it was more tolerable now and Peter felt that they could get some more work done.

As soon as they entered the white Collar unit Peter sent Neal to his office while he went up to talk to Hughes about the possible sting. Neal could see Peter explain everything to his superior and watched with eager anticipation as the plan unfolded and the money was approved.

"Okay it is set for tomorrow at nine. You will be going in with a wire and the cash and we will be ready to strike as soon as the money exchanges hands. When we hear you say that 'finally I have what I want' we will move. We should be able to recover the card and arrest the doctor."

It was a good plan and everything went according to the plan but when Neal actually held the card in his hands he knew that something was wrong…it wasn't the card that he had come to buy. It was a forgery and not just some other counterfeit card…it was the one he made and tried to pass earlier…the card that ultimately was the reason his butt was still sore.

Neal looked at Stanton and said, "What game are you playing at Stanton? This isn't the right Babe Ruth card…this is a counterfeit card. The deal is off!"

The expression on Stanton's face told the whole story; he had been fooled as well. "That's why he was asking such a low price," murmured Stanton as he took the card back, I thought it was because it had been stolen and he was willing to take anything even a much lower price."

Before Neal could react the FBI burst in and Stanton and Neal were arrested on the spot for dealing in counterfeit cards. It wasn't the arrest they wanted but they would take it in hopes that it would lead them to the ones in charge. Neal was arrested to keep his cover intact and as soon as Dr. Stanton was taken to an interrogation room Neal was released and directed to wait in Peter's office.

It was about an hour later that Peter arrived and greeted Neal with, "What went wrong Neal?"

"I'm sorry Peter but the card he had to sell was counterfeit," explained Neal.

"How do you know?"

"Because it is the one I made and tried to pass at that baseball card shop Mozzie told me about…the one where you and Jones had to rescue me from," replied Neal quietly.

"How can that be…they gave me the card you tried to pass?" replied Peter as he routed in his drawer and brought out the card in question. He handed it to Neal.

"This isn't mine, Peter," exclaimed Neal as he saw the poor workmanship of the card in his hand. "They must have kept mine and given you this one instead and then they got in touch with Stanton and told him that they had one for sell…what did he have to say about the counterfeit card?"

"Pretty much what you just said…and he confessed to getting the password for the safe too. He did while cleaning Scott's wife's teeth. It seems she has a phobia about dentists and the only way she will go is if she is given gas. It was while she was under its influence that she gave out the information he needed. It was also at the same time that she mentioned that the house would be empty so it could be robbed," Peter explained.

"Did Stanton rob the place?" asked Neal. "He didn't look the type."

"He didn't but said that he didn't actually know who did the job only that he was promised the Ty Cobb card as payment for his part in getting the information…he just had to brag about the card to you. He did say that the owner of that shop was the one he reported to."

"Why?"

"They were blackmailing him…he's not really a dentist…well, he did go to dentistry school but never graduated and they learned of it and used it whenever they needed something from one of his clients…he would do the same to them as he did to Justin's wife," Peter explained.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"We are going to have to work another sting and that will take some time to set up…I have to get more details from Stanton," replied Peter as he headed for the door.

"Peter that could take too much time; they are bound to realize that when Stanton doesn't come back wit their money that something is up…we need to move now," exclaimed Neal.

"What do you have in mind, then?" asked Peter.

"Do you have my card…the one I made?" asked Neal suddenly.

Peter pulled it out of the file he was carrying and handed it over to Neal.

"So what is your plan?"

"I thought I would take it and confront them with it," replied Neal angrily. "Ask them about where my cut was and wearing a wire I could get plenty of damaging information that should convict them of not only counterfeiting but theft as well."

"NO! That is too dangerous…they already know you and for you to walk in demanding that could endanger your life…I forbid it; we will come up with something else," replied Peter severely, "now hand that card back!"

Neal made a show of handing the baseball card back and sighed as he saw Peter put it back in his folder. "Now you wait for me, I'll only be a few minutes," he ordered as he left Neal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As soon as Neal was left alone he placed the counterfeit card that he had made in his breast pocket and left the office. It had been easy to switch the cards while he was talking with Peter. He had taken the Ty Cobb card from Stanton's home during the arrest and that was the one he had given to Peter. His fiend hadn't been all the observant when he put the Ty Cobb card in the folder he had only noticed the size and weight of the card and assumed it was the counterfeit one. Neal knew his plan would work, but he needed a means of taping the conversation so they would have the evidence needed.

Neal went into the communication section of the white collar unit and very discreetly lifted a small listening device which he would hide on his person. He knew he had to hurry before Peter realized that he had been duped and figure it out. He slipped out while Jones and Lauren were busy running down information and hurried to the shop pausing only when he received a call from Mozzie.

"Mozzie, I'm kind of busy," Neal greeted his friend.

"What are you up to?" asked Mozzie.

"Trying to solve our robbery, if you must know," snapped Neal as he got closer to the shop in question. "Look I call you later and we will talk, but not now…bye," and hung up before the small man could quiz him further.

"What are you up to now?" Mozzie muttered to himself before sighing and calling El once again.

"El," he greeted the suit's wife, "its Mozzie…I feel that Neal is about to do something stupid again…see if he's with your husband and call me back, my number is 555-4789."

All El had to hear was that Neal might be in trouble for her to pick up her phone and call her husband and caught him in the midst of interrogating Stanton again.

"El, I'm kind of busy now…let me call you back," Pete said as he picked up the phone.

"Is Neal with you?" asked Elizabeth quickly.

"No I left him in my office with instructions to stay put," replied Peter curiously.

"Are you sure he's still there?" asked El, "I just got a call from Mozzie and he scared that Neal is up to something."

Peter turned to Stanton and said, "You just continue to think on how your help can get you a reduced sentence and I'll be right back," and hurried from the room.

"El let me check on him and then I'll call you back," requested Peter as he hung up and hurried to his office to find it empty. "Neal," he muttered angrily as he tried to guess where he might be.

"Jones, have you seen Caffrey?"

"I think I saw him lave about thirty minutes ago; I just assumed he was on some errand for you," he replied.

"Check around and see if anyone else might have noticed him in the last few minutes before you saw him leave," requested Peter as he recalled their talk. It was then that he looked into the folder and realized that the card he had wasn't the one that Neal had forged and suddenly realized where he was and what he was planning on doing and called Jones back.

"I know where he is…he's gone to confront he owner of that baseball shop we rescued him from yesterday…he's taken the counterfeit card with him," Peter informed his subordinate angrily.

"And he's taken one of the Bureau listening devices with him. He's planning on taping his conversation so we will have evidence to convict," added Jones.

Peter swallowed the curse he was about to uttered and hurried instead to Hughes office to get his approval for a sting on the owners of the Stadium Baseball Shop, Jacob and James Simmons. When asked when the sting was to take place Peter had to reply, "Now, sir…Caffrey's already in place and for us to be able to use any information he gathers we need your approval on this sting," explained Peter tersely.

"He went off without permission again, didn't he," guessed Hughes?

"Yes, sir, but if we can get there in time we can put these two away and recover the stolen baseball cards," urged Peter.

Hughes nodded and signed both his name and date of the approval and hoped that everything would turn out alright. "Peter," Hughes called out before his agent could leave, "I'm also approving two days leave for Caffrey after this OP is over and I want you to make sure that he spends it lying on his stomach for the duration of the leave," he added sternly.

"Don't worry sir, I will handle that personally, but can you make it for the remainder of the week just to make sure he learns his lesson this time," Peter said as he requested the extra leave.

Hughes nodded as he watched his agents leave the office.

About the time Hughes had affixed his signature to the approval document Neal walked into the Stadium Baseball Shop and requested to see one of the Simons brothers.

Jacob walked out and Neal addressed him with, "Remember me? You busted me for trying to pass this counterfeit card, but were only too happy to sell it to me as genuine."

Jacob exchanged a look with someone behind Neal before replying ,"Oh, yeah, I remember you; smartass kid trying to cheat me with a counterfeit card. Stanton was supposed to sell this card to a prospect…I take it that it was you…what happened did he blow the deal?"

"No I recognized my card and called him on it. I took my money and the card and left," replied Neal. "I came here in hopes that I could get a job in supplying you with more…what do you say?"

"What do you think James, can we use the kid?" Jacob asked his brother who was behind Neal.

"Yeah, you do good work…I'm sure we can work out a deal that will benefit all of us. What would you consider working for?"

"What about the same sort of deal you made with Stanton?" asked Neal.

"You want a baseball card? Which one?" asked James carefully.

"How about the real one this one was based on?" asked Neal.

"That is too expensive of a card for the work you do; choose another."

Neal then said, "how about a Mickey Mantle baseball card."

James and Jacob exchanged a glance before James said, "Agreed…you wait here and I'll get it," leaving Neal waiting with Jacob.

"So kid, what is your name?"

"Neal."

"Neal, when can you get started producing those cards?" asked Jacob.

"Just as soon as I see them…I need to take photographs of them so I can copy them…and as an added bonus I can forge their signatures as well," replied Neal as he sold his services to the Simons brothers.

James returned with the card and handed it over, "This is the Topps 1952 Mickey Mantle card; now this isn't as valuable as the 1961 Topps Dice Game Mickey Mantle baseball card, but it is a valuable card none the less worth $20,000."

Neal smiled as he looked the card over and said, "What card do you want me to copy first?"

"Take him to the back room and show him the collection," Jacob ordered his brother and soon Neal was gazing at the stolen baseball card collection of Justin Scott. "These are excellent specimens; I shouldn't have any trouble copying then…which one do I copy first?" he asked the brothers.

"Honus Wagner card…it's the most expensive of the collection," replied Jacob as he heard commotion coming from the front of the store and went to investigate. He hurried back quickly, "It's the FBI…we've got to leave…Neal, grab the cards and….what's that," he interrupted himself as he caught sight of Neal's GSP anklet.

Neal followed Jacob's gaze and bolted towards the front of the store with James in hot pursuit who caught up with Neal just as Peter came into view with gun pointed and yelling, "Freeze…FBI!"

James released Neal who went to Peter and said, "You got her just in the nick of time. The collection is in the back room."

Peter nodded and directed his agents to arrest all here and turned to Neal and said quietly, "Get in the car and stay there…we have a lot to discuss about this," which did nothing to assure Neal of his ultimate safety.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Neal watched with bated breath as Peter approached the car; he had admitted to himself that he should have waited for Peter before continuing with his plan on recovering the stolen baseball cards. He just wasn't ready to admit it to Peter yet, if he did that he would have to admit that he was wrong and Peter right in this incident although he feared that soon Peter would explain it to him in uncertain terms just how wrong he was…and to the seat of his pants.

'He doesn't look mad,' Neal thought as he continued to observe his partner. 'He sure has been talking on his phone for a long time now. I wonder what is up.'

"Neal," greeted Peter as he hung up the phone and entered the vehicle, "how would you like to leave the city for a few days. Hughes has given us for what amounts to a short vacation…the rest of the week. He expects us back by Monday. We can use the time to talk and relax and for you to recover from Mozzie's attempt at curbing your behavior," explained Peter as he referred to his partner's last correction at the hands of his old friend.

"Where would we be going?" asked Neal suspiciously. He couldn't believe that Peter didn't have some other motive.

"To a cabin a buddy of mine has. It's located in the foothills of the Catskill Mountains. It's only three hours drive from New York City; plenty of places nearby to go for a movie or to eat or even to see some fine art. Brad was telling me about several places that you would find interesting…want to give it a try? I don't know about you but I could really use some time to relax," explained Peter happily.

Neal looked carefully at Peter trying to read the true meaning behind his words. It seemed to Neal that he was sincere with his offer, and yet he was a bit suspicious of the fact that Peter hadn't mentioned the possibility that he would be punished; afterall he had broken procedure in going off by himself.

"It sounds great Peter but are you going to…ah…punish me while we are there?" Neal finally blurted out.

"I don't know Neal; I'm at my wit's end with your insistence on going off on your own even when I've tried to impress on you why this isn't a good idea; so now I'm trying something different. I thought we could have some brotherly bonding…talk…see some movies…eat out…recreate…do some of the things I like and some of the things you like and maybe we can figure out somethings and if it comes to me punishing you in the end, no bun intended, then I will. But I promise you that if it comes to that it won't happen to after we have talked it out…okay? So are you end or not?" Peter asked bluntly.

"I'm in and maybe I can convince you that there are finer things in life then watching a ball game," grinned Neal.

"And maybe I can show you how relaxing catching fish can be," added Peter with a smile. "Since we have at least five days before we have to be back at work, lets see if we can get on the road before dark…I'll drop you off at June's to pack…and Neal pack casual with some jeans included…okay?"

Neal nodded with a grimace…he didn't like to go that casual but after thinking about Peter just said thought that if he was dragged off to go fishing that jeans might be better than a suit.

"I'll pick you up in a couple of hours," Peter added as he pulled up in front of June's and Neal hopped out.

While Neal was getting ready to leave with Peter on this mini vacation; Peter had put together some of the supplies he felt they would need. He packed for the days off relying heavily on jeans and casual clothes; he gathered food and drink items as well as fishing gear. He placed an extra reel and rod for Neal and thought, 'if nothing else it should be interested to see if Neal can catch a fish.' As he was placing several cartons f beer in the cooler he also remembered to place several bottles of the wine Neal liked to drink as well. When he felt he was ready he went in to kiss El goodbye.

"I'm getting ready to leave El, wish me look in getting through to Neal about his unauthorized actions; if things doing change he's going to have a permanent sore backside either by my hand or Mozzie," Peter stated as he then kissed El on the cheek.

"Are you going to punish him but this last stunt?" El asked as she handed him a container of sandwiches for the ride and supper.

"Yep, but first I want to talk with him and see if we can come to some understanding on his future with the Bureau," Peter replied as he took the time to look and see what type of sandwiches his wife had packed.

"His future…Peter, you aren't sending him back to prison if he doesn't change, are you," El asked in alarm?

"NO…he's worked too hard and he has helped us catch a lot of white collar criminals; he's earned the right to serve all of his remaining sentence with us…no what I meant was if he doesn't stop going off half cocked without backup he might end up injured or dead…and I rather beat his butt black and blue then see something like that happened. Don't tell Neal but I've grown accustom to having him as a kid brother; I guess that is why it bothers me so much," Peter explained.

"Yeah, life wouldn't be the same without Neal in it. Now tell him that I've packed him half dozen of my chicken salad sandwiches since he doesn't like your devil's ham. I've also included a roasted chicken along with plenty of potato salad and a container of string beans…got to have my men eating a balanced meal. That should hold you until you can catch some fish. I've packed a dozen eggs, juice, bread and milk as well. Have a great time and bring Neal back with the ability to sit comfortably for the journey home," admonished El as she kissed her husband deeply before letting him leave.

"That last part is all up to Neal…but I'll try my best and if not I will at least allow him to lie down for the journey home…'bye El," Peter said as he walked out the front door. He pulled out a couple of bottles of water and left them along with the container of sandwiches on the front seat before driving off to pick up Neal. If they left now they should be arriving at the cabin just before night fall.

The ride to the foothills of the Catskill Mountains was on the most part animated as Neal was very talkative and nervous about what they would do. "Peter I've never been fishing before…what is it like?" Neal began after they had left the city.

"It's great Neal…and it can be very relaxing if you let it. I remember my dad telling me how his father, my grandfather used to go fishing after work to relax so he could sleep at night. Just give it a try and you might like it, too," explained Peter.

"But how do you fish?" asked Neal interestedly.

"You put bait on the hook and throw it in the water where you hope fish are and if you are lucky you pull in your catch and later we eat the fish," Peter explained quickly.

"That's it…nothing complicated?" asked Neal.

"Nope…when do you want to try it out?"

"Tomorrow morning," replied Neal

"Good…I brought an extra rod and reel for you to use," Peter said with a smile.

"Great…what else can we do?" quizzed Neal.

"Maybe we can do something you like to do…what do you, want to do"

asked Peter?

"Can we go to a gallery?" Neal asked excitedly.

"Sure and we can go out and eat while we are at it," Peter said with a smile. He had never seen Neal so excited…the kid has never had the joy of being a part of a family get together. "But Neal sometime while we are relaxing and sight seeing we need to talk about what happened this week and come to a conclusion about a multiple of things," cautioned Peter.

"I know," replied Neal as the chatter suddenly stopped and Neal began to contemplate what else might happen; Neal couldn't get it out of his head that Peter was going to use the mini vacation time for one big "beat Caffrey's butt" time. He knew what Peter had told him but still couldn't get it out his head that he was going to be punished severely for what he had done…and even admitting it to himself that he most likely deserved it. In fact he was so focused on that; that when Peter spoke he didn't take notice.

"Neal!" shouted Peter, as he tried to catch his partner's attention.

"What! I'm sorry Peter I was thinking about something else."

"Obviously," replied Peter dryly, "Look buddy, there is no need to worry what might happen…whatever happens is going to happen no matter what. I didn't bring you here to just beat your butt, even though that will probably happen. I wanted us to have some good time together, I told El not to tell you this but Neal when I look at you I don't see con, or in this case ex-con; neither do I see partner or friend, which you are both…but what I do see is a kid brother who desperately wants his big brother's approval and love and kid you have that with me….okay?"

"O-Okay," replied Neal emotionally, as he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. "So you see me as a kid brother?"

"Yep, someone I can be protective of whenever it is needed…and it seems that with you that is a lot of times," replied Peter with a smile.

"So does that make El my older sister?" Neal asked with a grin.

"Yep, but if I were you I wouldn't call her "older", just your caring sister," Peter said quickly.

For the rest of the journey to the cabin the men kept up a constant conversation about nothing in particular as Neal thought over what Peter had just revealed to him. He's never had one individual, other than Mozzie, care so much about him. He had always looked upon Mozzie as a father figure but his caring went towards him being safe on the job…doing it right, not getting caught, etc. With Peter and El it was a different type of caring; they cared for him as Neal, the person, their friend. He knew that if he got into trouble he would go to them for help and comfort and they would give all they could for him and that made Neal think about his life up to the point that they came into it.

Even though Neal was making comments about whatever Peter choose to talk about he knew that Neal was thinking about what he had told him about considering Neal a younger brother and he hoped that it would cause Neal to reconsider his actions in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"This is all you do?" asked Neal, "just sit in a boat and wait for something to bite?" They had been fishing for the last fifteen minutes and Neal had yet to get a bite and neither had Peter and he was supposed to be the expert.

It had still been in the middle of the night when Peter had woken him with the words, "Come on Neal…it's time to get up!"

Neal had turned over and looked out the window; it was still dark out. "It's still dark out, Peter!"

"Yeah, but by the time we get out to the river it will be just getting light and that is when the fish will start to eat and all we will have to do is have our lines in the water and will be catching fish…now get up and dressed and we can go," ordered Peter.

Neal had groaned but in the end he had gotten up, showered and was now sitting at the breakfast table eating cereal. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt and jacket. He watched as Peter got a cooler packed with soft drinks, water and sandwiches in a Ziploc bag placed in the cooler filled with ice. "Are you ready?" Peter asked as he put his jacket on and waited for Neal to get up and help carry the cooler out to their car. The rod and reels and fishing gear had already been packed.

Neal and Peter left with cooler in between them. By the time they arrived at the boat rental it had just begun getting light and after stowing their gear they cast off. Now they were primed to start fishing.

"Neal, this is how my father taught me…you bait your hook with any of these types of bait," began Peter as he showed him worms, crickets, whole kernel corn and cheese. "Since the water is so clear we found that the fish will strike at anything bright so the corn or cheese will do as well as a worm or cricket. Then you cast it out to the side of the boat and let it drift with the current. You have to be careful and feel the fish as they nibble on the bait not to yank too soon but if it feels that something has taken your bail pull back quickly to set the hook and then just reel your catch in."

Peter then showed Neal how to bait his hook and to cast and was now waiting for the first fish to take a nibble.

Peter looked at his friend and said in a quiet voice, "yes, this is all fishing is about except for when the fish start to strike…which should begin any time now.

The words were barely out of his mouth when Neal cried out, "I think I have something," and yanked at his line…perfect he had caught his first fish, only the fish hadn't been ready to give up yet and Neal had to fight to bring it in but when he did Peter couldn't help but notice the big smile on his face…and an expression of uncertainty as he asked, "How do I get it in the boat?"

"Wait…let me help you," replied Peter as he laid his rod down and reached for the large net which he maneuvered until he had the fish in its folds. He carefully brought the fish into the boat and reached in and pulled it out. "You've caught the first rainbow of the day and it is a beauty," praised Peter as he deftly removed the hook and placed fish in a red cooler in the middle of the boat, and handed the line back to Neal who quickly baited and cast out like before…soon he and Peter were hauling fish in like clockwork.

Neal was smiling and laughing with each fish he hooked. After a couple of hours they had caught the limit and Peter guide the boat further down the river to show Neal the sights from the river. He could tell that he had Neal hooked on fishing and knew that in the future he would always have a partner to go with.

Once they arrived back at the cabin with their catch Neal asked, "What happens next?"

"We clean them, but first we have to kill them…don't worry it isn't hard. Just watch me?" Peter said as he took the fish from another cooler and picked up his knife. "What we have caught are trout and trout have no scales, so first hit them on the head with the blunt end of your knife sharply, like this and then open them up and pull out their guts…wash them inside and out and you now they are ready to eat," Peter explained as he showed Neal exactly what to do.

Neal grimaced at the sight but gamely picked up a knife and mimicked Peter and soon was cleaning them as quickly as Peter. "There is no way we can eat all of these fish today, Peter," Neal said as he looked at all of the cleaned fish piled up between the two.

"We can freeze what we aren't eating and take them back with us," Peter said with a smile. "Now how many do you think you can eat?"

"Two?"

"Okay, then we will package all of these, maybe two to a package and freeze them for the journey home.

"Peter you are a good cook…these are delicious," praised Neal as he took another bite.

"Well, it is one of the few things I can cook well; my dad taught me," replied Peter.

"And now you are teaching me…thanks Peter I have had a wonderful time today," Neal said as he finished off his second fish.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Peter as he finished eating.

"I don't know…take a walk? The countryside is so beautiful."

"Sure…that we can do that," agreed Peter. "So what do you want to do afterwards?"

"You said something about art museums?"

"I think they are more along the line of galleries and folk art but I'm game if you are," corrected Peter as he got out the guide book to see where they wanted to go next.

For the rest of the vacation Neal and Peter did whatever came to mind. They visited the local art galleries and some folk art exhibits along the road. They went to the movies and ate out and enjoyed each other's company. Peter told Neal stories from his childhood…the mischievous ones…and Neal opened up a bit about his own childhood…of course by that time they had both been drinking and it had loosen their tongues.

"Did you really kiss your teacher when you were nine?" Neal asked Peter after his fourth beer.

"Yep…and in front of the class too," remembered Peter. "Of course when my folks found out about it and that I had done it on a dare, they made their displeasure known to the seat of my pants…but it was something else. What about you...have you ever gotten in trouble for a dare at school?"

Neal thought for a moment before replying, "There was that time when the class bully dared me to put a thumbtack in the principal's chair during recess."

"Did you?"

"Yep, and when he sat down the whole school heard him yell…I turned the intercom on so all could hear…that was part of the dare," replied Neal.

"Did he ever find out who did it?"

"Yep…the bully told on me…and then the whole school heard my cries as the principal paddled me."

"Why did you do it?"

"The bully was so much bigger than me and he said that he would leave me alone if I did…so…"

"And did he leave you alone?"

"Yep…he said that I had spunk and he started to pick on another kid. I didn't are just as long as he left me alone."

"Peter was Elizabeth the only girl you ever loved?"

"Yes, from the moment I saw her I was hooked; fortunately she felt the same so I didn't have to flirt…I'm awful when it comes to flirting and now we have been together for ten years…she's my best friend," replied Peter with a smile.

"Kate is that for me…I love her so much that it aches being apart from her," confided Neal.

"I know buddy, and we will find her; but Neal she doesn't seem to want to find you as much as you want to find her," Peter added.

"She has to be held somewhere…or they have something on her that keeps her from finding me…I don't know…I just know that I-I love h-her and

w-want her," cried Neal as he tears began to fall.

"Don't cry, Neal; if she can be found we will find her…come on lets think about something else…I know when did you and Mozzie first meet?" Peter asked hurriedly.

"When I was nine, I lost my Mom and my Dad decided that I should become more active in his business. He was a con artist and thief…he taught me first on how to pick someone's pocket and realized that I was good at it so good that I began to leave a wallet in the place of the one that I had stolen. It became a game to me and my father. Dad taught me how to pick pockets but I had the talent of talking my way out of trouble at a early age, so conning people was the next step and I was on my way in becoming the junior partner when he was caught in the act of stealing a painting and sent away for ten years. They put me in an orphanage until I escaped and looked up one of my dad's partners…that was Mozzie's family. They took me in and continued my education in the art of forgery. It was really Mozzie who watched out for me and one day saw me drawing and saw my potential as an artist which was only a step up to forgery," Neal paused in his explanation.

"So Mozzie became a father figure to you?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, I guess he did," remembered Neal, "I know that when I took too many chances he was the one to punish me…only I do not remember them hurting as much as the one he gave me a few days ago…man his hand has gotten heavy."

"He just cares about you…and you scared him…so he showed you exactly how much he cared," explained Peter. "So it was Mozzie who taught you the forger's trade?"

"Yep and he was so mad when he learned that I had signed those bonds you caught me at…but after doing so many I just had to sign my name to one of them…that was the artist in me," Neal explained as he finished his

last glass of wine.

"Why don't you try your hand at painting for your own sake; instead of copying some artist's work?" asked Peter.

"I don't know," admitted Neal, "what if I'm no good at original work?"

"There is no way to find out other than to give it a try," Peter said as an idea came to him. "Let's go out to eat tomorrow and pick up some supplies for out last two days here?"

"Okay," yawned Neal as he got up too quickly and stumbled a bit catching himself before he hit the floor. "I'm going to bed…goodnight, Peter," he added as he stumbled off to bed.

"Goodnight, buddy," Peter said as he went to his room for the night but didn't go off to sleep as he thought about what he was going to purchase the next day.

Saturday morning after a breakfast of pancakes and bacon Peter looked at Neal and said, "I think we have put this off long enough?"

"Put what off long enough?" repeated Neal as he tried to act ignorant to what Peter was saying.

"You know what…Neal we need to talk," replied Peter seriously.

"Is this going to end with you beating my butt?" Neal asked bluntly.

"Probably; but for now I just want to talk…about us and your continuing work with the White Collar unit," replied Peter quietly.

Neal turned a panic look at Peter, he had jumped to the same conclusion as El earlier and Pete jumped in to reassure him. "No, you aren't going to be sent back to prison…you and El think alike…come on and have a sit so we can talk," persuaded Peter.

Neal nodded and headed for one of the recliners and had a sit as he watched Peter sit nearby. "No what I meant is that you have got to change the way you do things, Neal because the way you are going might someday get you injured or killed," began Peter earnestly.

"I know and trust me those two options are not what I have in mind when I try my hand at gathering information. Its just he only way I know about doing it. You've got to understand when I was working a heist I would case the place looking for the best way to enter undetectably and when I'm trying to get you information I go about it in the same way….I just don't know the legal way to do it. You've got to admit my counterfeit Babe Ruth was awesome and it would have gotten me in if I had known more about the counterfeit card industry," Neal explained.

"And we might have been able to use it if we had known about it in time to work it into our sting…which had to be approved first by Hughes…and yours wasn't. You were just fortunate in your last attempt that Mozzie was nearby to alert us and we were able to get it approved by Hughes before you conned your way in. We were on the scene as your backup in the nick of time or you might have ended up worse than you were," Peter replied grimly.

"You mean Mozzie knows what I did?" asked Neal with horror.

Peter nodded, "and he wasn't pleased that you ignored his advice about behaving either."

"Oh, no I've got to call El and tell her to hide that spatula before he uses it on me again," he said as he reached for his cellphone.

"There's no need…I convinced him that I would handle your misbehavior, as he called it, by adding it to whatever I give you," reassured Peter.

"That's not reassuring, Peter," replied Neal dryly.

"Do you want another spanking as soon as we arrive home?"

"No…but I don't want a longer spanking from you either," retorted Neal.

"You should have thought of tht before you went off without backup. I did promise El that you could sleep on the back seat on our drive home if you were too sore to sit," replied Peter with a smile.

"So you are going to spank?" asked Neal.

"Oh yeah…don't you think you deserve it. You broke FBI protocol twice in a number of days and endangered your life twice while doing them…trust me buddy boy you deserve them twice over; you are just lucky I didn't invite Mozzie to join us for his input in your punishment," added Peter seriously.

"And this isn't something that you do occasionally; you've been ignoring my orders on several cases like when I told you not to check out Bridget's room when we were looking for the painting and money her boyfriend stole."

"Well, I found the painting," defended Neal.

"Found and promptly stole," argued Peter.

"Well, it worked out in the end," Neal said grumpily.

"Yeah, and I'm going to start at your end and make sure you don't do it again."

"PETER!"

"NEAL!"

"Okay, okay…I probably do deserve to be punished but your way hurts," cried Neal.

"It's supposed to hurt…that way seems to make the best impression on you to do things my way. Every time you sit afterwards you are reminded why you should follow my direction especially when you are working a case," replied Peter.

"Come on lets get it over with, I promised El that you would be able to sit for the ride home and that won't happen if we delay it any longer," Peter said sternly.

Neal nodded sullenly and asked, "Where do you want me?"

"Over the table will do just nicely," replied Peter as he removed his belt, an action that Neal saw at once.

"Not the belt…that hurts worse than the paddle," he pleaded.

"Sorry Neal from now on whenever you endanger your life you get the belt and if I hadn't gotten there when I did who knows what they would have done to you."

"That's not fair, telling me the consequences after the fact," groused Neal.

"Neal, you knew better and that I would probably use my belt but I'll make a deal with you…this time for one of your spankings you can choose, between whatever I find in the kitchen to use on your butt or my belt," offered Peter.

"I choose the kitchen utensils then," replied Neal quickly before he understood al that Peter had said. "Wait…one of my spankings…you are going to spank me twice?"

"Yep…you disobeyed me twice remember. Mozzie gave you his part earlier but you were too sore to receive mine and I said I would wait…and then you did that last bonehead stunt and earned yourself a second spanking," explained Peter as he started to rummage through the kitchen looking for an acceptable replacement paddle….he stopped when he suddenly pulled out a wooden spoon. "This will do nicely…and should warm you up sufficiently for my belt…now bend over!"

Neal gulped noisily at the sight and what was coming afterwards but did as he was told, for once. He felt Peter at his back before the flat side of the spoon slammed into his backside and he yelped with surprise and pain. After that Peter kept his licks focused mainly on Neal's sit spots guaranteeing that for the next few days he would remember this paddling and why he had received it. Neal's yelps of pain coincided with each lick Peter gave him until he heard the spoon hit the floor and he started to get up.

"Not so fast Neal, that only concludes the first paddling," Peter informed his friend as his hands reached for his belt buckle, a motion that Neal easily

recognized and reacted to with a cry of anguish.

"NO! Not the belt, too!"

"I warned you that you would be punished twice for your actions this last week…it's time to pay the piper," Peter continued to explain as he pulled his belt free.

"But I'll won't be able to sit for the remainder of the vacation," argued Neal as he turned around to plead with Peter.

"And whose fault is that?" asked Peter sternly.

"Mine," replied Neal as the facts hit him in the face, he was to blame for his current position and it wasn't going to be his face that was going to be punished but his already sore backside, and with a groan he turned back around and bent over the table to accept what he knew he had coming.

Neal didn't see the anguish that Peter was expressing as he knew that although Neal was very deserving of this punishment he just didn't have to heart to actually carry it through and nearly replaced his belt when he thought back on what Neal had done and what might have happened that he harden his heart and let the belt fly catching Neal hard on his sit spots and causing him to scream with pain and with Neal's cries still ringing in his ears Peter struck twice more this time focusing on the meaty part of this butt. He visited that area several times more before throwing his belt to the floor and pulling Neal into a forgiving brotherly hug.

Neal was sobbing by the time the belt hit the floor and only wanted the comfort that Peter's hug offered him. "It's okay, little brother, all is forgiven, just try and not do anything that will warrant this type of punishment again," admonished Peter as he carefully lead Neal back to his bedroom and eased him onto the bed until he was lying on his stomach. He stayed with him until Neal had cried himself to sleep and covering him with a light blanket Peter tiptoed from the room and back into the front room where he picked his belt back up ad replaced it before going to the table to write a note for Neal.

"Neal, I'm going out for a while, will be back by noon…Peter" and left it where he thought Neal would see it…the coffee pot and left. He and something he wanted to do and with Neal indisposed and asleep he thought this would be the best time…it was to be a surprise for Neal; something he could entertain himself without sitting…which would be to painful to do at the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Neal awoke a couple of hours later he jus laid there as he gathered his thoughts. He didn't remember why he was sleeping that is until he rolled over on his back and his sore butt reminded him of the "discussion" Peter had with his earlier and he scampered quickly out of the bed. Wincing as he walked Neal called out "Peter?" and when he wasn't answered went in search of the older man. He wandered out into the front room and noticed something next to the coffee pot, picking it up to read.

"I wondered where he went," Neal asked out loud as he walked out back. He knew he couldn't sit comfortably yet and didn't want to go back to bed. He would go for a short walk in hopes that Peter will return by the time he came back. He did remember to leave him a note, 'I don't won't him to get worry or for us to have another discussion about it later,' he thought as he hurriedly told Peter he was going for a short walk.

It was about thirty minutes later that Peter arrived. He first checked to see if Neal was still sleeping and when he didn't find him noticed the note and smiled. "Great that should give me plenty of time to set up my surprise and hurriedly did just that. He arranged it to be overlooking the gorgeous scenery behind the cabin. When he was satisfied he went out looking for Neal and found him down by the stream.

"Neal…are you feeling better?" he asked as he came upon his friend.

"Yep, except for sitting…Peter, where were you?"

"I just thought about something you said last night and decided you needed a present," Peter said with a smile.

"You bought me a present?" asked Neal excitedly. "Where is it?"

"Back at the cabin…come on," replied Peter as he turned and led the way back stopping a few steps from where he had the surprise set up. "Now close your eyes…and I'll lead you there," ordered Peter as he took Neal by the arm and led him next to his surprise.

"Open your eyes," instructed Peter as he stood back and watched Neal.

Neal walked to the objects and picked them up looking at Peter in surprise,

"you bought all of this for me?"

"Yep, you told me that Mozzie recognized your art talent and used it to lead you into forgery…well that had better be behind you and now I want to see your natural talent back at work by doing some of your own art. I bought you the easel and all that you see here. I've set it up overlooking the lake below and showing such a scenic location…now it is all up to you to see if your talent is still there. It will be a natural outlet for you when you want to relax," Peter added as he ruffled Neal's hair in a brotherly manner.

"I've never done anything like this before; I've always had something to copy from," protested Neal.

"And you still do but instead of someone's piece of art you have nature to draw or paint from…just look at it as one big art work and copy from it," encouraged Peter.

"I've never thought of it like that before," Neal said thoughtfully, "I'll give it a try and see if I can do you proud."

"You just do yourself proud and that will be enough for me," replied Peter as he left Neal alone.

Peter was putting up groceries when Neal suddenly came in and went into his bedroom and out a few minutes later after he had shower, dressed in a pair of jeans and an old shirt and returned to the patio where he stayed until Peter called him in for lunch.

"Peter, this is great," referring to the painting, "it brought back the feeling I had when I was young and just discovering art…I don't know how to thank you," Neal said enthusiastically.

"Just paint me something that you can proudly put your name to; and I'll hang it up at home," encouraged Peter as he saw another side of his friend.

"I'll do it…something for both you and El will like," promised Neal as he consumed his burger and rushed back outside to work some more on his painting and he didn't come back inside until later that afternoon with finished painting in his hands.

"What do you think?" Neal asked hesitantly as he held up his first piece of art.

Peter took it from his hands and looked it carefully over; it was a scene from the patio of a stream flowing through woods. It was simply done but with so much detail and color that Peter could only gasp with pride. "It's beautiful Neal…you have captured the beauty of the scene…and I see that you have signed it in plain view and not hidden so that it needs to have a fluorescent light to see it by."

"Yeah and I like it in the corner better, too…just like the artist do," replied Neal with a sparkle in his eyes.

By the time Sunday had arrived Neal had produced another piece of art this one was for June.

He had come to Peter Saturday afternoon after he had finished his first painting and had asked for his help. "Peter I want to do something for June and Mozzie but I don't know what; do you have any ideas?"

"I know for a fact that June loves you like a son so why don't you do a self portrait for her…something she put with all of the other pictures of her 'kids'," Peter replied.

"But I don't want mine to be that big," Neal had complained, "all of those other pictures are of her actual kids."

"Why don't you do her a colored pencil portrait, one that you can make smaller," suggested Peter.

"Yeah, she would like that but I don't have the materials here; I guess I will have to wait until I get home."

"Or you could just use what is in this bag," replied Peter mysteriously as he handed over a large bag.

Neal looked in and suddenly pulled out several sketch books, or different sizes along with several boxes of colored pencils. He looked in amazement at Peter. "How did you know?"

"I saw them and thought that you could carry the smaller one around with some pencils to occupy yourself at work instead of pulling pranks," replied Peter with a grin, "because if you don't you might be sketching standing up."

Neal smiled and impulsively gave Peter a hug of thanks, picking his pocket as he did. He had another idea for him and El but he wanted it to be a surprise and hurried off to work on June's portrait. He didn't come back until he was finished and then he came out showing his portrait. "What do you think?" he asked shyly.

Peter looked up and saw the younger man in one of his signature outfits including the hat, which seemed to be his trademark, giving a shy smile.

"I think she is going to love it…what do you have planned for Mozzie?" Peter asked as he handed the sketch back.

"I thought I would do one of my holding the first painting as if I was stealing it…he might get a kick out of it," explained Neal with a grin, but first I'm getting hungry can we go out to eat?"

"Will you be able to sit?" asked Peter pointedly.

"I don't know, let me give it a try," Neal answered honestly as he tentatively sat down and grimaced as he stood back up at once. "Nope, but I'm still hungry."

"While I was out I also picked up some steaks with potatoes and thought we could have them tonight…do you want to cook or shall I?" Peter asked seriously.

"That sounds great," replied Neal; "how are you with steaks?"

"I've heard no complaints from El…but I'm afraid that steaks and fish are about all I can do besides putting potatoes in to bake. If you want something different than that, we either eat out or you cook," admitted Peter.

"I think we can manage with those choices until we get home," Neal said with a smile. "And while you are cooking I'll go back to my art."

Peter nodded his understanding as he started his meal. First he scrubbed and pricked the potatoes before placing them in a 350 degree oven to bake; 'that should take about an hour,' he thought as he pulled out the steaks and began to marinade them with seasonings and Italian salad dressing before replacing them in the refrigerator and picking up a book he brought to read, all the while not realizing that his wallet was in the hands of Neal as he ruffled through his photos looking for one that featured him with his wife. He wanted to do a sketch similar to the one he did for June only putting himself between Peter and El as the third member of their family.

Finally Neal found the one he liked, it was a picture of the two of them romping with Satch, and Neal had taken it a few months ago along with several others. It was his favorite and he was surprised to find out that obviously Peter had liked it as well. "I shouldn't have any trouble inserting myself in this picture," Neal murmured to himself.

It was Sunday and they were ready to leave. All in all they had a great time of course there was that time yesterday that Neal hadn't enjoyed when Peter took him to task for his misdeeds of the preceding week; but all was forgiven when Peter presented him with the art supplies and Neal discovered that he had a real talent for painting; one where he could actual take real pleasure in his talent and not use it for forging works of art for illegal purposes. He had really appreciated the fact that he could sketch while lying on his stomach in bed since his backside was still too sore to sit on.

"Come on Neal, its time we were leaving especially if you don't want to make El mad for missing her Sunday noon meal," cried Peter as he urged Neal to hurry.

"Peter," Neal said as he held out his hand, "I want to thank you again for bringing me here and getting me the art supplies; although I could have done with out the hands on approach to my behavior…I'm going to have to lie down in the back seat for the return trip."

Peter smiled but took his hand as Neal pulled him into a brotherly hug of thanks using the motion to return his wallet.

"Are you ready then?" Peter asked as he looked at Neal.

"Yes."

"Then lets get on the road," replied Peter as he allowed Neal to proceed to the him to the car. He watched as Neal crawled into the backseat and muffled a laugh as he yelped when his butt brushed against the seat.

"Comfy?"

"Yeah," Neal replied as he lay on his side waiting for the journey to begin.

El had been looking out the front window for the last thirty minutes waiting for her family to return. It would be good to see both Peter and Neal again. She had hoped that when Peter did punish Neal that he hadn't been to severe but then again as she thought about it she concluded that if he had then it was clearly needed; they couldn't lose Neal to his rashness he had to learn to follow the rules her husband was forever trying to teach him.

She had only just returned to the kitchen to check on her pot-roast when she heard the front door open and Peter calling, "El, we're home!"

"Finally, I've been looking for you for the last thirty minutes…where is Neal?"

"It takes him a bit longer to extract himself from the back seat," replied Peter mysteriously.

"Why?"

"'cause the only way he could ride was on his side in the back seat…I'll explain later….here he is now," replied Peter as Neal walked up.

"EL, it's good to see you," greeted Neal with a smile as he thrust something at her. "I drew this for you and Peter," he added with a shy smile.

El looked at the smile picture and gasped, "Neal, it's great…I love it," she added as she showed it to Peter. It was the sketch of El, Satch and himself in the back yard, only now it had Neal seated in between him and El with his hand petting the dog…it looked so familiar with the exception of Neal. "This is the picture I had in my wallet…you picked my pocket, Neal!"

"I had to, Peter; I needed a picture to use as a model and this was the one I liked the best that you had in your wallet," replied Neal as he darted behind El, just in case.

"You lifted it when you hugged me Saturday and returned it just before we left…Neal, what did I tell you about picking pockets?" Peter asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Not to…but I wanted it for a surprise and if I had asked for a picture you would have known…don't spank me," he pleaded.

"Neal, Peter isn't going to spank you…I promise; are you Peter?" El assured Neal.

"You aren't?"

"No, of course not…I understand and as soon as we get it framed we are going to put it on display. El you should see the painting he did and the sketch he did for June; now she will have a picture of all of her "kids" on display in her house," explained Peter.

"I want you to tell me everything you did on your mini vacation, don't leave anything out…but now my lunch is ready and Neal I've got your place ready, go and have a seat while Peter helps me in getting everything on the table," explained El as she pulled Peter with her and motioned for Neal to have a seat.

Neal winced at the thought of sitting that is until he went into the dinning room and saw a chair topped with several pillows and had to laugh in spite of himself; it was good to have family.

"So you bought him art supplies and convinced him to try again at producing art and not using it for forgeries," summarized Elizabeth.

"Yeah, I guess I did; I also told him that when he has extra time at work to do a sketch instead of a prank; I'm sure Hughes will be happy for that change," explained Peter.

"Yeah, he implied that if I didn't I might be standing up for a long time," Neal added with a wince.

"Are you still sore?" asked El sympathetically.

Neal nodded remorsefully, the pillows had made eating easier but they hadn't taken the soreness completely away and he was still sore.

"Peter! You shouldn't have hit him so hard!" El said gave Peter a glare.

"Don't El; I had what he gave me coming. I understand now that I am important and if I don't stop doing things like that I might not be. I can truly say that he has made an impression on me to be more careful in the future," Neal said remorseful.

"And when did you reach that conclusion, Neal?" asked El softly.

"When he admitted that he thought more of me as a little brother that needed protecting. He didn't actually say those words but that is what he meant…that and when he tore into me with that wooden spoon and his belt. I could tell that it was hurting him to punish me as it hurt me to receive it; only I think it hurt me more physically."

El looked at Peter and said, "so you did tell him; well little brother how do you like being part of the family?"

"It feels great, Sis," replied Neal.

"Oh, Neal," cried El pleased as she gave him a hug.

"I have a family with you and Peter as siblings and Mozzie as a father and June as a mother…dysfunctional but a caring family none the less," cried Neal happily.

"And one that will be happy to take you in hand whenever you stray away," Peter and Elizabeth said lovingly.

**The End**

12


End file.
